


Sense Memory

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senses remember what the mind would like to forget. (angst , set in S3, Ten/Rose implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dw-ficontest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dw-ficontest.livejournal.com/)**dw_ficontest** Challenge 1, Prompt "Foods"  
>  Beta: achuislemochroi

He stares at the banana, pungently ripe, and thinks of elegant clockwork and squareness guns.

He catches a hint of chips in the wind as he winds his way through the streets, and he is dazzled by the sight of worlds ending behind his eyes.

He walks alone through joyful crowds, the emptiness of countless dead galaxies echoing in his footsteps, his mind full of fairy cakes with edible ball bearings.

With swirling forms on a sticky note, he adds further destinations to avoid. Villangard and Olympics. Chip shops and bakeries. Rome and a certain corner of the British Museum.

The TARDIS whispers in his mind, but he ignores her, frowning down at tea that is strangely unsatisfying, perhaps lacking something only found on London estates. And if he sometimes imagines the ghostly scent of tannins wafting from below the console when the circuits heat just right? Well, he'll keep that to himself.


End file.
